Crimson Shadows
by The Wolf Mistress
Summary: AU, eventually Kakashi X, OC Thirteen years ago an elite group of Uchihas, called The Sharingan Warriors, had been mysteriously killed. The Uchiha Clan never spoke of them again and their names had been blotted from the books and forgotten, until now. Takes place before Sasuke leaves the village. Rated T for violence and paranoia.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Wolf, Five, Twelve, and Thirteen!**

* * *

**Prologue**

_13 Years Ago..._

A young girl sat on a log facing her three companions. Blonde hair framed her pretty face that told a story of youth and innocence, but her obsidian eyes told another, one of pain and wisdom beyond her thirteen years.

"What now, Wolf?" one of the girl's companions spoke up shattering the silence shrouding the four.

The girl looked up and took in the tattered appearance of all three of her comrades, before sighing. "I don't know Twelve," she said, looking into the eyes of the eighteen year old. "But we can't go back,"

Twelve looked at his feet, black strands of hair shaded his eyes, "But we can't stay here," he protested quietly.

Wolf glared at a nearby tree in annoyance. One of her other companions frowned noticing the tension. "Twelve, I'm sure Wolf knows that,"

"We could always go to another village," the fourth and nearly forgotten comrade spoke up.

"No," Wolf declared almost easily, dark eyes flashing. "I won't fight against the Hidden Leaf Village, Thirteen,"

Twelve nodded in agreement. "I won't either, I believe the best idea for now is to just wander as rogues, we can take all the missions the villages refuse and support whom we choose,"

"But what about Five?" Wolf argued glancing nervously at her purple eyed friend. "You know what the medic said,"

"I'll be fine," Five promised, "I'll take it easy, I swear,"

Wolf rubbed her eyes and sat dejectedly, sensing she wouldn't be able to win against both Five and Twelve. "Well, I guess its settled, however I think we should inform the Third Hokage of our survival,"

Thirteen's head snapped up and he glared at the younger girl, "Why? So he can hand us back to our clan on a silver plate?" he spat.

"No! So we can come to the aid of the village when they need help," Wolf growled, "I'm still gonna fight for the Leaf when it needs us,"

"I think Wolf's right, we agreed to protect the village with our lives and just because we can no longer be ninjas of The Leaf Village, it shouldn't mean we have to break our promise," Five added.

Wolf took of her Leaf forehead protector and stared at the dull blemished surface. "I'll leave one of my summons stationed in the Leaf Village in case the third needs to contact us,"

The four ninjas suddenly flinched, startled, as a chorus of high pitched barks rang out. "They've caught up to us," Twelve groaned "We need to scram,"

"Right," the other three nodded and in a gust of wind and leaves the four ninjas had disappeared, leaving no trace that they had even existed.

* * *

**Right and that's a wrap! Hi, in case you didn't know I'm Wolf! This is my first story, so please be kind. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please! Also, please don't expect frequent updates, I'm very busy, but I'll try to update whenever I can!**

**Till Next Time,**

**Wolf**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't even speak Japanese... How could I possibly own Naruto?**

**Revised- 10/4/13, minor spelling corrections**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Shizune is this really necessary?" Tsunade groaned staring at all the files piled on her desk.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade, the Hokage must know everything about the village and the Third had many very important documents. You must go through them all," Shizune replied sternly.

"Well all I've found so far are old ramen receipts, pictures, village financial records, and even one of Jiraiya's pervy books,"

"Well, Lady Tsu-" Shizune started, only to be interrupted by banging on the door.

"Come in!" Tsunade shouted hoping to escape from her overflowing desk.

A frantic medic walked in, "Lady Tsunade there has been some difficulties with one of the patients in the mental facility," he reported.

Shizune frowned "I'll take care of it, Lady Tsunade, please at least look at the files in my absences," She left the room with the medic, looking over her shoulder.

Tsunade watched Shizune's departing figure until she was sure Shizune could no longer see her.

Making a little room on her desk she rested her head on her hands, preparing for a nap. She frowned, unable to get comfortable and shifted a little only to have one carefully stacked pile of folders to fall.

Biting back profanities, Tsunade leaned down to begin picking up the manila folders when one caught her eye, stamped on it in big letters were the words "Confidential: Hokage's eyes only,"

_So Shizune was right, _Tsunade thought, there were important files.

Se picked up the files carefully, eyes widening in surprise at the thinness of the file.

She opened the file carefully, unsure of the contents. She gasped as she recognized the thirteen faces staring back at her. The Sharingan Warriors, a group of elite Uchihas. She looked at the first face. It was labelled "Tatsuya Uchiha, One." Underneath his name in big letters was the word "DECEASED." The same was true for almost all the names and faces. She had expected that, but she hadn't expected four of the names and faces to be blacked out. All that could be seen was the number beside the names and the status. All four of them said the same thing, "Alive, Residing in the Hidden Shadow Village," making Tsunade nearly drop the folder. "Impossible," she whispered.

She looked at the paper one more time before carefully putting aside. She glanced at the next paper, a letter. She rubbed her temples before beginning to read.

_Lord Hokage,_

_The mission given to the Sharingan Warriors has resulted in failure. Nine of the warriors have fallen and only four of us remain. Unfortunately, we have decided that it would be best if we do not return to the Leaf Village. We currently have a team of hunter nins on our trail and if we returned it would endanger the village. Also, we know you are aware of the Uchiha Punishment for failure and we have no wish to face it. We ask you keep our survival a secret and we will aid the Leaf Village in anyway we can. Wolf, formally known as Nine, has asked one of her summons to remain in the village so you may contact us._

_Five_

Tsunade was frozen, simply staring at the letter. The idea that the Sharingan Warriors were still alive was so foreign that her brain couldn't even process it. She put the first letter on the side and looked at the next letter. She frowned realizing it was simply a reply to a call to fight against the Nine Tailed Fox. She put the letter aside and moved on to the next.

_Lord Hokage,_

_Our wanderings has lead us to gain more companions. Some are missing nins while others simply have nothing left for them in their villages. They have been treated unfairly and many of them are feared because of their kekkei genkais. We have know decided to settle down and have created our own village. I'm sure you have heard of us. The Village Hidden in the Shadows. We are now declaring ourselves allies of the Leaf._

_Five_

The Hidden Shadow Village? Tsunade had heard of them, they had popped up nearly ten years ago and were a secretive bunch. The village had captured the attention of a few of the ninja villages. The Hidden Cloud Village had attacked them a multiple amount of times, because an unnatural amount of the population had kekkei genkais. She had no clue they were allies of the leaf. She glanced at the final letter, taking a deep breath, before beginning to read.

_Lord Hokage,_

_Sasuke Uchiha is not the only survivor of the Uchiha Massacre. Itachi let every innocent go, killing only those who agreed with the coup'd'etat. The survivors have now taken refuge with us. Most are women and children, but there are about a dozen ninja. We request permission to train Sasuke Uchiha after he acquires the sharingan as we have no doubt he will, considering who his brother is. Please reply with your answer.  
_

_Five_

Tsunade wasn't surprised. She hadn't of course suspected the Uchihas were alive, but do to the other alarming news, she couldn't help but feel the Uchiha survival should have been expected. At the moment though all she felt was annoyance. She was more then well aware that the Last Uchiha in Konoha believed himself to be the last Uchiha and believed his sole purpose was to defeat Uchiha and revive his clan, when quite frankly his clan was waiting for a chance to train him. But suddenly a sly smile crept onto her face as a light bulb went off in her head. "Hey!" she screamed in hopes of catching the attention of whoever had the misfortune of passing her door. "Bring in the animal messenger named Kin!"

It only took about ten minutes for the door to creep open and a wolf to saunter in. Tsunade took in the appearance of the thin wolf; it was lithe and an obvious choice for a messenger or tracker, muddy brown fur covered her entire body but bright and lively green eyes lit up the wolf's face. "I'm assuming you found the letters," the wolf spoke revealing it to be a female., with a surprisingly soft and pleasant voice. "My name is Kin Okami,"

Tsunade's eyebrows rose in surprise at the wolf's very obvious last name. She, however, simply nodded. "Your the summon of the ninja code named Wolf, correct?"

Kin nodded "She is my mistress."

Tsunade grinned, "I need you to take a message to your mistress, so listen carefully..."

* * *

A few days after Tsunade's incredible discovery all four genin teams found themselves in front of the Fifth Hokage themselves with their senseis standing behind them, tall and alert.

"Grandma Tsunade! What's the big idea?" Naruto whined. "I need to get some training done!" The rest of the occupants in the room resisted the urge to glare at the obnoxiously dress ninja.

Tsunade tried to keep her temper in check, glaring at the blonde hyperactive ninja. "I am well aware of that, Naruto," She spat through gritted teeth. "I was about to explain when you opened you loud mouth."

Said blonde scowled, beginning to protest, but a single look from his pink haired team mate shut him up quickly.

Tsunade had to smile at Sakura before finally beginning the debriefing. "I have called all sixteen of you hear today to discuss your next mission." Whispers and murmurs came from the twelve genin and even the jonin had to exchange glances. Wasn't sixteen people to much for a simple mission? "I'm sure you have all heard about the Village Hidden in the Shadows. They popped up about ten years ago and are allies of the Leaf," Tsunade began causing a few raised eyebrows.

"They're our allies?" Asuma repeated perplexed, "I was unaware of that."

"As is the public," Tsunade stated grimly. "The Third for some reason decided not to share the information with the village or even the council."

"So, why make it known to us?" Kakashi questioned curiously.

"The Hidden Shadow Village may be small, but it is still very powerful. Many of their ninja have been discriminated against because they have kekkei genkais and according to the High Council of the village, the Hidden Shadow Village is meant of be a safe haven for those with bloodlines." Tsunade explained. "Over the course of ten years they have developed incredibly efficient training methods. They have agreed to pass on these methods to Konoha by training twelve of our younger ninjas. I am sending you twelve as I believe the experience would be worth while. Each team will be given their own tutor and I expect the jonin to watch the training and give me a full detailed report of the effects of their training style." Tsunade's gaze suddenly locked onto Sasuke's. "The village is also giving Sasuke a private tutor, becau-"

"Hold on!" Naruto interrupted "Why does Sasuke get his own tutor?"

The boy in question was staring at Tsunade intently awaiting an answer.

The four jonin exchanged glances once again as they too leaned forward curious.

"Also, Lady Tsunade, Lee's injuries haven't healed completely yet, how would this training mission benefit him?" Neji added glancing at his more eccentric team mate.

Tsunade sighed. "I'll answer Neji's question first as its easier. One of the High Council members requested Lee accompany you eleven because one of the village's ninja is very keen to train him in Taijutsu and because this ninja has never taken on an apprentice the village is very insistent on Lee coming along. They also believe until he is fully healed he can take up the art of meditation under one of the village's retired ninja. Apparently he can calm down even the most hyper ninja, that means Naruto will also be taking up meditation." The two boys groaned, much to the amusement of their peers. "Also, the reason Sasuke is getting a tutor is because said tutor will help Sasuke master his sharingan." Whispers of disbelief filled the room.

Kakashi finally spoke up. "With all do respect, Lady Tsunade, what makes this tutor more qualified then me?" Kakashi asked slightly miffed.

"Because he himself is an Uchiha," seeing mouths drop open, Tsunade continued "I came across the news a few days ago. It turns out that Itachi did not kill all the Uchihas. A few women and children managed to escape and even a few ninjas now reside in the Hidden Shadow Village. Sasuke will be reunited with what's left of his clan."

The usually expressionless Uchiha had a look of pure shock on his face. "Is this some kind of joke?" he growled. "Why wasn't I told earlier?"

Tsunade frowned "I don't know why the Third Hokage decided not to tell you, but now you know. Now everyone who is not a jonin should scram. There are a few things we need to discuss about this mission."

The genin and single chunin looked at the Hokage before slowly and reluctantly leaving the room. The jonin simply looked confused. What was so important it could not be discussed with younger ninja.

Tsunade glanced at the jonin senseis and made sure all the younger ninjas were out of earshot. "I know this whole seems suspicious but bear with me. I'm positive you have also figured out this isn't a simple training mission." The jonin nodded listening attentively. "The truth is the whole reason I have put together the whole training mission is because I need you four to convince the High Council to temporarily move the whole village to Konoha. Its a small village so it should be able to be housed just fine in the Uchiha compound."

"But, Lady Tsunade, why is this necessary?" Kurenai asked confused.

"I have a feeling war is coming, and another village will greatly increase our chances of winning," Tsunade replied grimply.

The four jonin nodded, truly understanding the importance of the mission, but none of them knew exactly what they were getting into.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter One complete and I got it done faster then I thought it would! I was kind of disappointed by the lack of reaction to the Prologue so please read and review!**

**Until Later,**

**Wolf**


End file.
